


Meeting Taylor

by orphan_account



Series: Saving Her [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teddy meets his new neighbour and decides that living in an apartment may not be so bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship Status: Pre-Teddy/Taylor  
> Characters: Teddy, Taylor, Harry (mentioned only)

“Hey, I’m Teddy,” I said, holding my hand out to the girl who apparently lived across from me. Her skin was slightly tanned and her hair was a golden brown; the type that you see on models. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, and she was gorgeous.

She shook my hand and raised an eyebrow at the bracelet on my wrist.

“Don’t ask. I’ve had it since I was a baby, and I have attachment issues with it. I can’t take it off,” I lied, and she chuckled, obviously buying it.

“Cool. I’m Taylor, by the way, and I’ve got to run. See you ‘round, Teddy.”

She ran down the stairs, and I found myself watching her go.

“Teddy? Hurry up.”

Harry was calling for me, and I stepped back into my small apartment, knowing I had definitely made the right decision.


End file.
